You make me want to say I do
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Killian and Emma exchange vows, with the help of an old friend.


**A/N: ****I don't own OUAT, and yes Gawaine is Eoin Macken from BBC Merlin, he is my precious baby in that show and i love him. This is my huge headcanon, since Lancelot married Snowing, Gawaine shall marry Captain Swan. And i really want that crossover to happen since clearly Camelot is in the Enchanted Forest.**

**Inspiration/Title comes from I Do by Colbie Callait**

"Emma, Are you ready?" Snow called into her room, before stepping in to see her daughter rummaging around in her wardrobe. "Sweetie, is there something you need?"

"My necklace, the one Killian gave me for my birthday. I can't find it and I have to have it." Emma said, her head emerging from the wardrobe and walking over to the attached bathroom of her and Killian's bedroom in the castle. Looking in the spot she had left it, Emma couldn't help but freak out over not being able to find it. Snow approached her daughter and looked down at their feet, there sitting amongst the tile was a glittering gold coin on a gold chain.

"Its right here honey, don't worry." Snow said, bending down to pick it up. She then unclasped it and put it on her daughter watching as the savior princess picked up the coin and put it under the dress so all you could see was a gold chain diving in and out of her dress. Snow knew that Emma had designed the dress to have such a neckline for that specific purpose, for the necklace to be a hidden secret though there wasn't a single person that didn't know about the dubloon necklace seeing as Emma wore it ever day. The rest of her dress was a mix between Emma's personality and the life she was beginning to accept. It was a one shoulder floor length a-line dress but had been designed to have a bit extra poof as a tribute to the princess ball gowns she was learning to accept and get comfortable in. It had intricate beading designs running all over the bodice and skirt that matched the ivory. She had a gold head piece with ivory and white beading and detail to tie everything together.

A knock sounded before a maid came in asking if the queen and princess needed anything at the last minute and also said that the King would be on his way here in about ten minutes to escort the princess. Snow turned and hugged her daughter one last time.

"It's time. Are you ready?" she asked Emma.

Nodding Emma looked at her mother and smiled, "Yeah, this is the day I never knew I was dreaming about. I truly love Killian, I want to marry him."

"Well then we better not keep your true love waiting any longer." Snow said with a smile. "I'll see you down there. I love you." And with her final wishes, Snow hugged her daughter and exited the room to make her way to the hall that connected to the ballroom to join the other bridesmaids and anyone else who would be part of the processional.

It was not long after her mother left that Emma heard a soft couple of knocks on the door to signal that her father was here. It was time.

* * *

Killian took his place in the grand hall beside the man they had asked to conduct their wedding ceremony, Sir Gawaine of the Round Table. He was a close, personal friend of Emma and Killian as they had all battled and fought together when the Wicked Witch cursed not only the Enchanted Forest but also brought some of Camelot's residents with them. On Killian's other side stood his best man, Robin Hood with Henry and Eric just behind him. David would join them in their line after he escorted Emma.

"Nervous Captain?" Gawaine asked, seeing Killian fidget.

"Nah mate, not one bit." Killian said, a soft smirk gracing his lips but his eyes telling the real story, that he would be truly calm once Emma was by his side once more.

Soon the orchestra started playing and Emma's few bridesmaids began making their way down toward the men standing there, with Emma's matron of honor, Ruby, coming last, her own wedding having taken place a few months before to the good doctor, Whale. Then it was time for Emma.

Killian watched as the hall doors opened up to reveal his stunning princess and her King of a father. But Killian's eyes could only focus on Emma and how breathtaking she looked. When Emma's eyes met Killian's Emma could see such love and devotion swimming in his sky-blue depths and she couldn't wait to get to the end of the aisle.

After the seemingly too long of a walk from both the bride and groom's viewpoint, Killian shook David's hand before taking Emma's with his own before they turned to Gawaine who was smiling fondly at the couple.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the long time coming union of the Savior Princess and her Pirate Hero. As Killian and Emma have wished to write their own vows I will turn the floor to them, Emma, ladies first"

Emma looked up into Killian's eyes and grasped his hook and hand with both of her hands before speaking, "Killian when I first met you, I was hidden behind walls that were miles high and yet you found your way through them whether by climbing them, blasting them down with cannons, or just kicking and screaming at them till they fell," a soft chuckle running through the audience and a smile gracing Killian's face at her pause and last statement.

"But I have never been more grateful for someone to put such an effort into removing such high walls. Your sheer stubbornness never let you give up no matter how hard and often I tried to push you away. That year we were apart, even though I couldn't remember you I still felt like there was something missing, and that feeling didn't go away until I was back with you. I love you, Killian and I want to stand by your side through every battle and break every curse we can because you are my true love, even if a memory loss tries to tell you differently." As Emma's words began to come to a close, she could feel the tears start to fall down her face as she got overly emotional in her vows but Killian as sweet as ever was already there, wiping them away with a soft brush of his thumb on her cheek.

It was then Killian's turn to speak, and Emma knew if she was starting to tear up at her words she would probably end up full on crying at his for she knew he always had a way with words that left her speechless.

"I don't know how to follow that up, but I'll give it a try." Killian joked, coaxing a small smile out of Emma, "Lass, my beautiful Emma how can I put it any other way but that I love you and I always will. Our relationship isn't just built on pretty words and empty promises but through actions and meanings. No matter what our situation was and where it led us I always tried to show you how I felt and I promise to continue to do so until my last dying breath. I was in such a dark place when you found me all that time ago and it was you, my own personal savior that pulled me out of my revenge and back into the light. When I met you, Emma, I felt like I could be Killian Jones again. You, just you, not the royal daughter of Snow White and Prince charming, not the regal Savior of Storybrooke, just you plain, beautiful Emma Swan made me want to be a better person again and fight for the love of my life that I never knew I was destined to have. I promise to always love you and to always fight for you, for you are my True Love and my own personal savior."

As Emma had predicted, she was full on crying at Killian's vows and couldn't stop even as he brushed his thumb over both her cheeks to wipe them away. As the couple turned back to Gawaine, they noticed that even he looked a bit misty-eyed at the couple's vows.

"Oh wow, that was beautiful. Back in my kingdom we have a tradition based off a legend of a cup. This cup was said to grant eternal life. And so by drinking from a similar one at your wedding, may it symbolize your love and that the love between you always is strong, true, and eternal." Gawaine then gestured to Robin who handed him a chalice that had been off to the side before handing it first to Emma and then to Killian.

"May I have the rings, please?" Gawaine asked after putting the chalice aside before turning to Ruby to collect the two rings. Even though Killian was without his left hand, he had demanded that he wear a ring as well, that it would just sit on his right hand.

"Emma, I want you to repeat after me, as you slip on the ring."

Taking the bigger of the two rings from Gawaine, Emma turned to Killian and grasped his hand in hers.

"With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I, Emma swan, take you, Killian Jones"

"I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones,"

"As my husband."

"As my husband." And with that last word, Emma slid the ring on to his right ring finger.

Gawaine then turned to Killian,  
"Killian I need you to repeat after me, as you slip on Emma's ring."

Killian nodded, taking Emma's ring from him and taking her hand in his.

"With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan,"

"I, Killian Jones, take thee, Emma Swan,"

"As my wife."

"As my wife." And at that, Killian slipped on Emma's ring and intertwined their hands together.

"By the power vested in me by King Arthur of Camelot and the Round Table, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Before Gawaine could even fully complete the last phrase, Killian had pulled Emma in to his arms and slanted his lips over hers in a chaste but passion filled kiss as everyone cheered and clapped. And as the pirate hero kissed his savior princess, the rest of the world melted away and they knew they would live happily ever after, even if a few more curses came coming their way.


End file.
